vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mister Fantastic
|-|Classic= |-|Future Foundation= Summary Reed Richards, better known as Mister Fantastic, is the leader of the Fantastic Four and the head of the Future Foundation. A nearly unparalleled scientist, he invited his colleagues Susan Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm to test an experimental spacecraft of his own design as the government threatened to withdraw funding. Although their launch was successful, the ship's shielding was inadequate to protect the team from a sudden burst of cosmic radiation caused by a solar flare as they tried to enter hyperspace. This radiation mutated Richards, allowing him to stretch and elongate his body at will into nearly any shape he could imagine, with his friends suffering mutations of their own. Convinced that he ought to use his newfound powers for the good of humanity, he created the Fantastic Four, one of the world's first superhero teams. He would later marry Susan and had two children, Franklin Richards and Valeria Richards. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, up to 2-A with preparation time Name: Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Middle aged, likely in his 40s or 50s Classification: Human Mutate, Leader of the Fantastic Four, Member of the Illuminati Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation, Elasticity, Can mathematically predict his opponents' movements in advance, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Limited Attack Reflection, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Can fight against those that can harm him), up to Multiverse level+ with preparation time (Created a weapon which nullifies Cosmic Cubes. Built an Anti-Galactus Mech. Created a weapon that can kill Celestials. Has his own Ultimate Nullifier.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speed (Reacted to meteors, meaning he can dodge Mach 251.1529544 attacks from 1 meter away) Lifting Strength: Unknown when buffed Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Tanked the antimatter-explosion of his spacesuit) Stamina: Significantly above human level Range: 4.8 km maximum stretching distance, several hundred meters for most attacks Standard Equipment: His uniform (made of unstable molecules that stretches along with him, has an on-board computer with translator, remote controls for FF equipment and a digital interface, the suit also makes them resistant to some transmutation powers), in possession of the Power Gem but would never use it Intelligence: Supergenius. He has created machines and devices far beyond anything else on earth, including time machines, FTL spaceships, dimensional portals, robots with power above the level of Galactus' heralds, planetbusting weapons, multiversal computers, reality warping devices, discovered teleportation devices, discovered scientific principles far in advance of the rest of the world and even advanced alien races, devices that can harm cosmic beings, successfully convinced alien races to spare the life of Galactus when he was dying, fluent in multiple languages including alien languages, has a Ph.D. in practically every field imaginable (some of which he invented), master of psychology, often considered to be the smartest person on the Marvel Earth, with the possible exception of the High Evolutionary Weaknesses: Will undergo pain and injury if his body is stretched more than 3 miles, vulnerable to extreme heat and cold, sometimes has trouble understanding magic, vulnerable to energy blasts and weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elasticity:' Reed can move his body through small openings, buff himself up to gain superhuman strength, and even imitate the appearance of another person or an inanimate object. He can also change his shape in mid-combat to react against the enemy's attacks or even counter them (i.e. turning into spikes). He can also change his size and volume at will to grow into massive proportions quickly, gaining a proportionate amount of strength in the process. *'Ricochet:' Reed can curl himself into a ball and ricochet off hard surfaces into opponents at high speed. Reed can precisely calculate the angle in order to hit the enemy for certain. *'Suffocate:' Reed can wrap his body around opponents, trapping and suffocating them. *'Slingshot:' Reed can use his body like a giant rubber band, flinging himself, his allies, or his enemies at high speed in any direction. *'Reflect:' Reed's body can stretch to absorb physical projectiles like bullets, then reflect them back at the attacker. *'Super Breath:' By expanding his lungs, Reed can inhale a massive amount of air and blow it out with great force. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (Both were High 7-A) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Precognition Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:Body Control Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2